


Just A Full Tank Away From Freedom

by IsaiahVirus



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Running Away, Sebastian-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiahVirus/pseuds/IsaiahVirus
Summary: I opened this document on August 22nd and it's been an open tab ever since.Consider the songsBishops Knife Trick by Fall Out BoyandMexico by Cake





	Just A Full Tank Away From Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I opened this document on August 22nd and it's been an open tab ever since.  
> Consider the songs [Bishops Knife Trick by Fall Out Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EXQGbHyX3rM) and [Mexico by Cake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VWU3ISh2o-8)

Emerson slung his backpack into the backseat. He soon slid in after it. They were out, like a match in a rainstorm, they were gone. They’d be long gone by the time anyone would notice. 

Remington dumped his bag in the trunk and took Sebastian’s to do the same before he hopped in shotgun. Sebastian opened the driver side door and slid in, “Do you guys have what you need? Last call.” They weren't coming back. How could they? Their mom had walked in on them having sex. Emerson had been sitting on Sebastian’s cock as Remington bit patterns into his skin from behind him. Mama Kropp hadn't taken the news that her sons were sexually involved with each other well. So they were leaving. To Mexico. 

They ripped the SIM cards out of their phones and left them on the kitchen table with a note that read ‘Sorry’. All they needed was a tape deck to aux converter and they would be set. They had packed light. Favorite clothes and Sebastian’s favorite guitar. Passports.

They pulled out of their driveway and headed to the gas station by the nearest exit for the 5. Sebastian filled the tank and as he turned the key in the ignition, said: “We’re just a full tank away from freedom.”

They rode in silence past the construction that surrounded LA like a perpetual infection until the smooth sailing of San Juan. It just wasn’t the time or the place for noise. Stars appeared and disappeared in the light pollution, twinkling in and out of existence on the whim of clouds of water and human ignorance. 

The soul sucking silence and darkness of the place between the ocean and the mountains in the pitch of night finally unnerved Remington and he plugged his old ipod in and set it to shuffle. They still didn’t speak. 

Finally crossing the county line into San Diego, Emerson spoke, “I love you guys, you know, more than any shit anyone can throw at us.” Emerson leaned up against Remington’s seat and slung his left arm over Rem’s shoulder, resting his chin on top of the seat. Remington reached up to hold Emerson’s hand.

“Love you too, Emi,” said Remington. Sebastian made a sound of agreement. Sebastian had been thoroughly zoned out the past 40 miles. 

They kept driving, chasing down concrete and sand. Eventually the lights of the port and America’s Finest City filtered in and marked another half hour before the border. 

This late at night, the border crossing line wasn’t too long and they passed quickly enough into Tijuana. And still Sebastian kept driving. He kept driving until the gas gauge wound down to 30 miles and then he pulled off the 1 into Ensenada. It was late. They found a hotel and booked a room and fell into bed together, Remington in the middle. Remington would end up being the big spoon for Emerson and Sebastian would do his own thing on his third of the bed. 

\---

Morning dawned, bright and auspicious over the mountains. Sebastian was the last awake but the first up. He left Remington reading the news over Emerson’s shoulder on shitty hotel wifi on his ancient ipod touch. Sebastian left and returned and his little brothers hadn’t moved, maybe the blanket had shifted a bit but it was all the same to him. 

“We need to look for something a little more long term than this hotel,” Sebastian was ever the practical one. Palaye had mostly been his drive and dedication, why would that change now. “Get dressed and we’ll start looking.”

Remington rolled onto his back and pulled a hand along Emerson’s side, giving him a slight tickle to convince him to get up. Remington showered but Emerson didn’t bother. They were dressed quickly in comparison to their now timeless lives. When the whole of eternity stretched before you on pale Mexican sand, ten minutes passed in a meaningless blink. 

Soon enough they were outside walking towards the beach, looking for rent signs, se renta. There was a small one bedroom two blocks from the beach that wasn’t in a too expensive area. Emerson called the number listed. They had a showing later in the day.

They walked the rest of the way to the beach, buying sunscreen from a merchant, not even bothering to fight the gringo tax. They stretched out in the sun, reflecting on their new lives, shrouded in the unknown, until Remington’s stomach made it’s desires known and they left to find something to eat before the showing. The came across a side street full of carts and they all found something to eat while they walked back to the one bedroom. 

The showing went well. One bedroom. One bath. Open space for the kitchen, dining, and living rooms. Fully furnished in Maya blue and pale oranges. There was a balcony facing the city but being only two blocks from the beach, facing the city was ideal. Constantly cleaning sand and salt would be bothersome. They signed a six month lease. They could move in three days later. They went back to the hotel. 

Remington showered the sand and sea off before taking a bath. He yelled for Emerson to join him. He languished in washing Emerson’s hair, despite the cheap hotel shampoo. They’d have to buy all new necessities. Remington ignored the weight of what that meant. 

Sebastian came in while they were waiting for the water to grow cold and showered off before sitting on the edge of the tub, tracing Remington’s tattoos. He pulled on an errant lock of Remington’s hair and when he made to complain, Sebastian kissed his forehead. Emerson giggled before Sebastian stood up and kissed his head too before sweeping up another towel and sweeping from the room. When Remington and Emerson finally dried off and drained the bath they found Sebastian curled up on the bed, staring glassy-eyed at the TV which was playing some random soccer game. 

Emerson climbed up beside Sebastian and pulled and prodded him until Sebatian was situated between his legs, back to chest. He whispered words of love and comfort. Remington joined them, snaking up between Sebastian’s legs, blocking the view of the TV no one was watching. Remington pawed at Sebastian’s chest, tracing down musculature and drawing a not undeliberate finger across a nipple. 

Sebastian shivered and the fog was broken. All his attention focused on Remington who only ever craved Sebastian and Emerson’s attention. He drew a more deliberate finger across Sebastian’s other nipple, which hardened with the ministrations. 

Emerson stilled, wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s waist and tugged on the band of his pajamas, slipping a hand inside. Remington traced down Sebastian’s chest from where he had been doing his due worship to his nipples. He helped Sebastian wiggle out of his pajamas before leaning forward to place kisses along his collars and down his pectorals as Emerson slowly brought Sebastian’s cock to life. 

It was hardly a premeditated action but the grace with which Remington and Emerson coaxed Sebastian to surface thoughts could not be denied. Remington dropped his kisses lower as Emerson pulled Sebastian further back, giving Remington more room to work while never stopping his slow rhythm around Sebastian. Emerson would occasionally nibble a shoulder. 

Remington’s kisses arrived at Sebastian’s pelvis and slowly crossed over and down and as he got closer, Sebastian’s shivers became more severe. As Emerson moved into a downstroke, Remington kissed the head and retreated as Emerson pulled up. Remington chased Emerson’s hand on his next downstroke with his mouth and Sebastian let out a broken keen. 

He didn’t take long to finish and soon he was spilling onto Remington’s plush lips, excess dripping onto Emerson’s hand who worked him through his orgasm. The dead look in his eyes had been chased away at the pleasure of his brothers.

Emerson leaned over Sebastian’s shoulder to lick at Remington’s mouth and he brought his hand up for him and Remington to lick clean. Emerson brought the cum and spit slicked hand down to Remington’s ignored manhood and brought him to completion. 

Emerson wiggled his hips, friction from being trapped behind Sebastian finally getting to him. Sebastian moved forward, allowing Remington to sneak a hand around Sebastian to return the favor.

They needed to bathe again. But for now, they laid, sweat cooling on sunwarmed skin, in a heap in a hotel room in Mexico. They would deal with the consequences of their actions in the morning but for now, afterglow softening the edges, they had everything they needed. 

\---

Morning dawned bright and auspicious over the mountains. Sebastian hadn’t moved since Emerson had pushed him off last night although he was the first to wake again. Remington was asleep on his side, head propped up on Emerson’s chest, hair flopping in his face and quiet exhales lifting the locks that fell farthest. Emerson hadn’t fared any better. His hair was in disarray, plastered to his salty skin, arm pinned under Remington. Sebastian got up to shower and try scrub the dry flakes of cum off him. 

When he returned, Emerson was awake, tapping beats on Remington’s shoulder, looking spaced out. Sebastian dressed and sat in the desk chair, no way was he going to mess up his suit on that mess of sheets. Emerson looked up at him, “We have so much to do.”

“I know.”

“I don’t know where to begin.”

“We’ll begin together, like we always do. As for a more practical answer, you should two should get dressed.” 

Sebastian had noticed Remington start to blink the sleep from his eyes, and upon being caught in the act, blearily grinned and said, “No heavy talk in the morning.”

Sebastian smiled, “Go shower. We need to start buying stuff for our new place. And I need a pack of smokes. And we should get something to eat, we slept through breakfast.” 

Remington grumbled as Emerson pushed him off his chest and rolled over with the sheets but flinched as he came in contact with evidence of their nightly activities and affectedly shoved the sheets away. He rolled over on his other side and glared at Sebastian. Emerson giggled and got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. “You coming?”

“In a minute,” came the grumbled reply. Emerson retreated to the bathroom and after Remington heard the shower turn on, he rolled out of bed and nearly collapsed before he caught himself on the edge of the bed. His legs had spent most of the night tangled under Emerson. 

Finding his feet, Remington trapezed over to Sebastian and sat down across his lap. He buried his hands in the hair curling around the base of Sebastian’s neck as hands splayed across his bare thighs, thumbs coming to rest in the juncture where leg met hip. A smile pulled at Sebastian’s lips, “Hello there, love.” Their faces drifted closer together. Remington bumped their noses together. 

Sebastian’s hands migrated to Remington’s ass and he pulled them closer together. Sebastian nipped at Remington’s lower lip and pulled them flush. Sebastian bit at the shell of Remington’s ear and whispered, “I don’t feel like ruining my suit; you should go shower so we can get what we need to do today done and then we can spend the rest of the day together.” A dark promise. 

Remington whined and began to slide off Sebastian’s lap but before he could make it all the way off he was pulled back and Sebastian sucked a mark that immediately darkened high on Remington’s neck. “A reminder of who you belong to. Now go shower.” 

Remington finally got moving in the direction of the bathroom but before he crossed the threshold into the other room, he had one last parting remark and an oh so innocent look on his face, if Sebastian didn’t know better he would have called it angelic, “Of course, brother.”

Sebastian looked up and prayed to the gods that had abandoned them. He switched on the TV to distract himself and make his dick quiet down. Remington tended to have that effect on him. 

Sebastian heard the telltale splash of Remington joining Emerson and spraying him with water. Sebastian smiled, he wasn’t sure if the choices they had made would hold up to time but he knew he would always choose his brothers. He turned back to the Mexican soap on TV. 

Eventually the water shut off and giggling could be heard through the door which opened to two towel-clad figures. Remington dressed in board shorts and a tank and Emerson was finally convinced to wear pants at least. 

Sebastian got up from his chair, grabbing his wallet and room key on his way to the door. Remington and Emerson had snuggled into each other, still damp, trying to rub their wet heads on each other. Sebastian shook his head at them before opening the door. He looked back at them and let them finish and face him before saying, “Ready for forever?”

Remington replied, “Forever.”

“And always,” Emerson added before they slipped from the room into the noon light outside, the beginning of their forever. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a happy epilogue with that dark promise and a happy ever after, they deserve that  
> [Come yell on Tumblr](http://potentialproblem01.tumblr.com/)  
> [This is my personal blog where I yell about everything, which includes writing](https://anunplannedgapyear.blogspot.com/)


End file.
